Reason
by Yuna Seijuurou
Summary: Karena setiap orang memiliki alasannya masing-masing, walaupun sulit untuk diutarakan satu sama lain. Karena aku ingin kau melihatku sebagai diriku dan bukan orang lain. Based on 239Q. Spoiler alert! Chapter 2: Intrigued. Implisit Sho-ai. Mayu x Aka ; Slight! Aka x Kuro
1. Chapter 1

**Kuroko's POV**

Aku hanya ingin kau mengetahui keberadaanku.

Aku hanya ingin kau mengakuiku.

Aku ingin menapaki jalan yang sama denganmu.

Aku ingin berada dalam level yang sama denganmu.

Aku ingin kau tersenyum padaku dan berkata,

"_Aku bangga padamu, Tetsuya."_

Tapi, kenapa? Kenapa di saat aku merasa sudah bisa menapaki jalan yang sama denganmu, kau justru menjauh?

"_Ketika kau menemukan gaya basketmu di Teikou, aku hanya mengatakan padamu untuk memperdalam teknik passing dan bukannya mempelajari teknik yang lain. Kau tahu kenapa? Itu karena aku tahu ketika kau mempelajari berbagai macam teknik di luar passing, kemampuan istimewamu –hawa tipis keberadaanmu, akan lenyap di masa yang akan datang." _

Tapi, Akashi-kun...Apa kau tahu kenapa aku melakukan itu? Apa kau tahu kenapa aku menghabiskan waktuku untuk berlatih berbagai macam teknik yang lain?

Itu karena aku ingin bisa berjalan sejajar denganmu!

Mencoba menapaki jalan yang bercahaya yang sama denganmu.

Ingin kau mengakui kemampuanku.

"_Vanishing drive, phantom shoot...bagaimana mungkin kau tidak akan mendapatkan perhatian dari berbagai macam teknik yang menarik perhatian itu?"_

Aku berusaha keras menemukan teknikku sendiri supaya bisa sejajar denganmu.

Tapi, kenapa?

Kenapa kau tidak puas akan itu?

"_Hanya karena kau ingin berada di tempat yang bercahaya, kau takkan mampu jadi bayangan lagi."_

Salah...Kau salah, Akashi-kun.

Aku bukannya ingin berada di tempat yang bercahaya seorang diri.

Aku hanya ingin bisa sejajar denganmu.

Kenapa...Kenapa kau tidak bisa memahami itu?

"_Nilaimu sebagai Phantom six man sudah tidak ada lagi. Aku kecewa padamu, Tetsuya."_

Hentikan! Hentikan, Akashi-kun!

Jangan ucapkan apapun lagi.

Aku tidak mampu mendengar apa-apa lagi.

Apa aku benar-benar membuatmu kecewa?

Apa yang kulakukan selama ini salah di matamu?

Lalu, apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang, Akashi-kun?

.

.

.

**Akashi's POV**

Aku kecewa...Kecewa yang teramat sangat padamu, Tetsuya.

Kenapa kau tidak mengikuti apa yang aku katakan padamu dari awal?

Sejak menemukan potensi terpendam dalam dirimu, aku tahu itu akan jadi kekuatanmu.

Dan oleh karena keterbatasan yang kau miliki, kukira kemampuan _passing_mu akan menjadi tumpuan kekuatanmu.

Kau tahu kenapa aku hanya membiarkanmu belajar _passing_, Tetsuya?

Itu karena aku tahu yang terbaik untukmu.

Itu karena aku peduli padamu.

Lalu, kalau sudah begini...Kalau kau sudah kehilangan kekuatanmu, itu salah siapa?

Kenapa kau tidak mendengarkanku?

Kau tahu betapa beratnya aku mengucapkan kata-kata itu?

Kau tahu betapa beratnya bagiku mengucapkan "Aku kecewa padamu, Tetsuya" di depanmu?

Aku memang kecewa.

Tapi yang lebih menyakitkan lagi adalah melihat wajahmu yang seperti itu di depanku.

Wajah yang sedih setelah mendengar kata-kata yang tidak bisa aku kendalikan.

Aku menyerah pada emosiku.

Dan tak menyangka bahwa ucapanku akan sedalam itu melukai hatimu.

Tapi tak bisa kupungkiri lagi, Tetsuya. Aku kecewa.

Kukira kau akan patuh padaku.

Sama seperti betapa besarnya harapanku padamu.

Tapi kenapa kau melawanku?

Sekarang katakan padaku, apa yang harus kulakukan supaya kau tidak melawanku lagi, Tetsuya?

.

.

.

**Normal POV**

Keduanya tidak saling menatap satu sama lain.

Dalam suara bising penonton itu, dalam deru nafas yang semakin memburu, mereka tidak saling menatap satu sama lain.

Menatap saja tidak, apalagi mengutarakan isi hati satu sama lain.

Tapi mau tidak mau mereka harus berhadapan.

Mereka tidak bisa terus selamanya lari dari kenyataan.

Setidaknya begitulah pemikiran pemuda mungil dengan surai biru langit yang telah mendapat semangat dan motivasi dari rekan setimnya.

Pemuda ini sudah memutuskan untuk terus maju...apapun yang terjadi.

Ia sudah bertekad untuk menunjukkan pada manik heterokromatik yang sekarang bertemu pandang dengannya.

Ia sudah bertekad untuk menunjukkan hasil perjuangannya selama ini, segala daya yang tersisa yang ia miliki.

"Akashi-kun, aku tidak akan lari lagi."

Ia akan berusaha terus hingga si surai merah mengakuinya.

Dan mampu berjalan sejajar dengannya.

"Kalau memang _passing_-ku sudah terlihat, aku tidak akan menggunakannya untuk menghadapimu."

Apa yang ia sebut dengan _Vanishing Drive_ kini menjadi senjata yang akan digunakannya untuk menghadapi mantan kaptennya itu.

Jika memang dengan mengalahkan si surai merah adalah jalan terbaik untuk membuatnya mendapat pengakuan itu, maka ia akan melakukannya.

Jika menurut si surai merah, ia telah membuatnya kecewa, maka ia takkan membuat si surai merah kecewa itu untuk kedua kalinya.

Pemilik manik heterokromatik ini hanya memasang senyum tipis menanggapi tantangan itu.

Sebelah matanya yang berwarna emas terlihat menyala.

"Majulah, Tetsuya. Tunjukkan padaku apa yang kau miliki."

_Tunjukkan semuanya_ _dan jangan buatku kecewa lagi._

Dalam satu serangan selanjutnya, Kuroko Tetsuya berharap seluruh isi hatinya akan tersampaikan...

Tersampaikan pada mantan kaptennya yang berarti untuknya.

.

.

.

**END**


	2. Chapter 2

**[ Author's note ]** : Chapter ini memuat banyak konten dari 239Q. SPOILER ALERT! Implisit Sho-ai.

Mayu x Aka ; slight!Aka x Kuro

.

.

**REASON Chapter 2: Intrigued**

.

.

.

"Apakah kau Mayuzumi-senpai?"

Aku menolehkan wajahku. Rupanya dia, si anak baru yang baru bergabung dan langsung jadi pusat perhatian. Kapten _generation of miracles_ dari Teikou.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Kau menanyakan itu pada orang yang akan keluar dari klub akibat keberadaanmu di sini? Sejak awal, orang-orang tidak menyadari keberadaanku dan aku semakin tenggelam dengan adanya kau di sini.

"Kau tak sopan. Seharusnya kau berkata 'senang bertemu denganmu' pada awal kali perjumpaan 'kan?"

"Bukannya kita ada dalam satu klub yang sama?"

Dia...si anak baru ini mengingatku, tak bisa dipercaya. Bahkan orang lain pun jarang bisa mengenal terlebih lagi mengingatku.

"Kau bisa mengingatku? Padahal orang lain jarang begitu."

"...Yah, itu karena aku mengenal seseorang yang sangat mirip denganmu."

Anak ini tampak mengamati buku yang tengah kubaca. Apa mungkin tipe orang sepertinya suka buku macam ini? Ayolah, ini hanya novel.

"Ngomong-ngomong apa yang sedang kau baca?"

"Novel."

"Novel? Apakah itu menarik?"

"Lumayan untuk membuat pikiran rileks karena ini bukan novel dengan isi cerita serius. Banyak yang menyukainya. Banyak pula yang membencinya. Tapi, kalau kau menyukainya, ini akan menyenangkan untuk dibaca."

"Hmm..."

"Kau pasti tipe orang yang suka menilai orang dari penampilan luarnya, 'kan?"

"Bukan...Aku hanya merasa kau benar-benar mirip dengan orang yang kukenal. Dia juga suka membaca. Sepertimu."

Berulang kali ia mengucapkan kalimat itu. Aku mirip dengan orang yang ia kenal? Memangnya siapa? Dan kenapa saat ia mengucapkan itu, manik heterokromatik yang aneh itu tampak sayu?

"Kau bilang aku mirip dengan seseorang. Memangnya seperti apa dia?"

"Orang-orang menyebutnya _Phantom sixth man_."

"Teikou...mantan rekan setimmu ya...Kau bilang aku mirip dengannya?"

"Aku akan langsung pada inti pembicaraan kalau kau tak keberatan. Mayuzumi Chihiro. Aku ingin kau menjadi _Phantom sixth man _yang baru. Kau punya kualitas yang sama dengannya. Aku sudah melihatmu berkali-kali saat latihan. Kemampuanmu bahkan lebih baik dari dia. Aku akan mengajarimu teknik baru. Batalkan pengunduran diri itu dan bergabunglah dengan _first string_."

"...Aku menolak."

Kini kulihat bola matanya membulat karena terkejut.

"Aku tak tahu bagaimana kau menilaiku, tapi aku cukup puas dengan diriku sendiri. Lagipula, jika rumor itu benar, maka dia hanya berbakat di _passing_ saja 'kan? Aku tak ingin membatasi diriku hanya dengan _passing_. Percuma bermain basket jika itu tidak membuatku senang."

Lalu bisa kulihat ekspresi wajahnya yang dengan cepat berubah. Wajahnya jadi tampak lebih serius dari yang tadi. Bagaimana bisa orang ini berubah dengan begitu mendadak?

"Menarik...Aku tidak mengira kalau aku akan menjadikanmu _duplikat_-nya secepat ini."

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau benar-benar membuatku tertarik. Mayuzumi Chihiro, aku ingin kau menjadi _Phantom sixth man _yang baru yang bisa melampaui Tetsuya."

Tetsuya. Itulah nama orang yang sepertinya selalu ada di pikirannya. Entah apa yang dia pikirkan tentang orang yang bernama Tetsuya itu. Yang kutahu, ketika ia mengatakan padaku bahwa aku mirip dengan Tetsuya, sorot matanya menunjukkan kekecewaan yang amat dalam. Seolah nama itu begitu berarti untuknya. Yah, saat itu aku bahkan tidak ingin tahu menahu tentang apa yang terjadi di antara dirinya dengan orang yang bernama Tetsuya itu.

Aku menerima ajakannya. Aku membatalkan pengunduran diriku dan langsung masuk ke _first string_ atas rekomendasinya. Sama seperti dugaanku, beradaptasi di awal cukuplah sulit. Namun, lama kelamaan aku mulai bisa beradaptasi dan melebur menjadi satu bersama tim ini.

Akashi Seijuurou, orang ini mampu membawa harmonisasi yang baik dalam tim. Ia mampu menyatukan aku yang pendatang baru dengan _uncrowned generals_ yang memang sudah ada terlebih dahulu. Tak seperti yang kuduga di awal, mereka menerima kedatanganku dengan...yah, begitu baik.

Akashi banyak mengajarkan berbagai macam hal baru padaku. Ia mengajarkan padaku tentang apa itu yang disebut _misdirection_. Teknik ini akan semakin sempurna dengan hawa keberadaanku yang tipis ini. Dan benar saja, dengan teknik ini, aku semakin bisa menunjukkan potensiku dalam tim. Mereka mulai membutuhkan keberadaanku di tim. Akashi sendiri terlihat puas dengan hasil kerja kerasku.

Mungkin, aku harus berterima kasih pada Akashi untuk hal ini. Kalau saja saat itu aku tak bertemu dengannya dan kalau saja ia tidak menyadari kehadiranku, mungkin aku takkan bermain basket lagi.

Tapi, entah sejak kapan, aku mulai menjadi kesal.

Setiap kali kami berdiskusi dalam latihan, selalu saja...Tetsuya, Tetsuya dan Tetsuya.

Aku lelah. Mau sampai kapan ia membandingkanku terus dengan orang itu? Apa tidak ada sesuatu yang lain yang ada di pikiranmu?

Tapi, kemudian aku berpikir.

Kenapa aku menjadi kesal hanya karena Akashi menyebut namanya?

Apakah ia lebih hebat dariku? Sepertinya tidak. Akashi sendiri bahkan jelas-jelas mengatakan kalau kemampuanku lebih baik daripadanya. Lalu, apa? Apakah ada hal lain yang membuatku kesal?

Aku tidak suka. Mereka berdua seolah memiliki wilayah pribadi yang tak bisa kujamah.

Tunggu dulu, kenapa aku merasa kesal hanya karena mereka berdua mungkin punya urusan pribadi yang sepertinya belum terselesaikan?

Entah apa, tapi aku tak suka Akashi selalu menyebut nama Tetsuya di depanku.

Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan menunggu saat di mana Rakuzan akan melawan Seirin dan akan kulihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, seperti apa orang yang bernama Tetsuya itu!

.

.

.

Ternyata dia tidak ada apa-apanya.

Semua sama seperti yang Akashi katakan dulu. Aku masih lebih baik dibandingkan dia. Kuroko Tetsuya hanyalah model lama, yang tidak bisa memenuhi apa yang Akashi inginkan.

Aku tidak begitu mengerti tentang apa yang terjadi di antara mereka berdua, tapi kurasa aku bisa mulai sedikit paham. Akashi mungkin kecewa karena dia tidak bisa menjawab apapun harapan Akashi.

Benar-benar model lama yang payah.

Aku juga bukannya tertarik dengan model baru atau istilah lain apapun yang Akashi katakan. Aku ingin bermain karena diriku sendiri, bukan karena siapa-siapa. Dan aku ingin Akashi melihatku sebagai diriku, bukan sebagai orang lain. Bukan juga sebagai orang yang mirip Tetsuya. Aku ingin ia melihatku sebagai Mayuzumi Chihiro.

Yah, aku tidak tahu alasan ia menjadikanku _Phantom sixth man. _Apakah ia hanya ingin sekadar menjadikanku sebagai alat pembalas dendam terhadap Tetsuya atau apa. Tapi, yang jelas, aku takkan membiarkan Tetsuya mengalahkanku. Akan kubuktikan pada Akashi kalau aku yang lebih baik.

Bahwa Mayuzumi Chihiro tidak sama dengan Kuroko Tetsuya.

Aku lebih baik dibandingkan dia.

.

.

.

**END**


End file.
